


Zack's Secret

by tomatopudding



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the dark of night, Zack is a different person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zack's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fic that randomly popped into my head.

No one could ever guess what went on in his head. No one could ever guess all the things he had been through. Sure, there was Iraq, but that was nothing. When people looked at him, they simply saw a young anthropologist with wide eyes and strange ways of thinking, of speaking. But behind this façade was a small boy. A boy crying out as a leather belt descended time and time again on his bare back, a boy curled into a ball on the floor with steal-toe boots smashing repeatedly into his side, a boy whimpering in pain as his hand was crushed by a hammer, a boy cowering under his sheets with the shouts of his parents loud from downstairs. Zack Addy the anthropologist lived by day, but at night, when he was in his room above Hodgins’ garage, with the blankets pulled to his chin, the boy emerges and tears leak from brown eyes. He lies in bed and cries and remembers and tries to forget. No, no one could ever guess all the things he had been through.


End file.
